SueClan
ɪɴᴛʀᴏ ❤''' ---- |✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄|| ---- "Snowflower, look at this thing! Is it even a cat?" A perfect-looking, handsome white cat. "Of course its a cat Whitefoot, look at its black fur, scars, and I can guess that cat had a pretty tough life. A great Sue!" "Are you sure Snowflower? Look at this cat. I don't even know if its even a cat!" Whitefoot snickered. Snowflower snapped his sharp white teeth at Whitefoot. "You fool! Our clan needs more warriors to fight the great AlphaClan!" Whitefoot growled loudly. "Fine, you win. We're taking you to Sparklestar, our leader. You must come, a perfect Sue." You gulp. You're not sure about this. You follow them anyway if you read this whole thing.---- |✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄|| ---- '''ɴewѕ '❤' -(9/9/13)SueClan is created! -More news coming -More news coming ---- |✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄|| ---- нιѕтory' ❤' '-->'The history of SueClan is not complicated. It was created by Suestar moons ago. Suestar created the perfect clan with a lot of perfect cats. Then, after Suestar died, Whitestar taken the leader spot and created the scary sue. He had a very tough life like a normal scary sue. He exiled all the perfect cats and kept the scary sues. He had created the opposite of what Suestar wanted. Then, one day, Whitestar and the deputy was mysteriously murdered. That started a war on who can became leader. No cats were left. The exiled cats returned and crowned another leader and other leaders arose. Another clan called AlphaClan still threatens the clan present day. ---- |✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄|| clαɴ тerrιтory '❤' -->"Hello young un'. I am the leader, Sparklestar, and I am here to show you the SueClan territory and camp. There are many things that are beyond this place, but today I will show you the camp. Lets move to the warriors den. The den is separated. Two tunnels are in there. One tunnel is for perfect Sues, and the other for scary Sues. It seems unfair, but it isn't. Many fights broke out when they both slept as one. Anyway, continuing on to the apprentices den, where the kittens in training sleep. As you can see, its up a tree. Next is the leader den. It is a den in the hard rock where I stand on to make announcements. After this, its the nursery/elders den. The elders share with the queens and kits because the elders can keep the kits occupied with something since so many kits are taken from the clan by AlphaClan. Hope you liked this tour! Clan territory important landmarks There are many important landmarks in the SueClan territory. Here are the most important ones: Wolf River: This river is the most important water source for the clan cats and prey. Wolf River is shared by no other clan and it is flowed from the tops of the Alpha Mountains as a rainwater runoff. Water collects heavily up there and is crucial for water. The ash tree: This important landmark was formed when a mistaken mountain was actually a volcano. It erupted moons ago and is extinct. It left a petrified forest. Much of the forest recovered but one tree was still like that and remains an important landmark for the SueClan cats. More coming soon! ---- |✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄|| ---- |✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄||✫✿☄|---- ᴄʟᴀɴ ʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ' ❤' Smokestar: A large gray tom with a perfect life. His parents are still alive and still elders. He was never sad, never bullied, and always caught a bluebird when he wanted to. ---- ᴅᴇᴘᴜᴛʏ' ❤' None yet. Will you claim? ---- ᴍᴇᴅɪᴄɪɴᴇ ᴄᴀᴛ' ❤' None yet. Will you be the first? ---- ωᴀʀʀɪᴏʀs' ❤' Whitefoot: A perfect white cat that kills every cat he meets. He is very aggressive but melts like butter when he sees an AlphaClan cat. He gives perfect blows. Snowflower: A perfect cat and hates every cat but Smokestar and Whitefoot. He would love more cats in the clan. He is white, with feathery whiskers and sharp white teeth. |} Roleplaying (Please post signature) Sparklestar walked out of the leader den.Kiid7154 (talk) 13:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Good Clans